Non Patent Literature 1 proposes a technology referred to as OpenFlow using a switch configured to forward a packet and a control apparatus configured to control a communication path by controlling forwarding of the packet by this switch. Non Patent Literature 2 describes specifications required for an OpenFlow switch.
Patent Literature 1 discloses a method of reducing a load on a path control apparatus corresponding to an OpenFlow controller by differentiating the time-out value for the flow entry for each segment of a packet communication path.